


Waiting Around to Live

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: The Stars Aligned [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Romance, if Minnie survived and didn't go hardcore feral, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: It was over. The “easy” part, anyway.Nothing about Clementine’s journey could ever be described as simple. Far from it. Unfortunately, the fighting was never the hardest thing to deal with. Facing monsters - both undead and living - that was child’s play in comparison. Second nature. No, the hardest part was dealing with the aftermath. Broken people shaped by traumatic experiences, closer to shattering than ever before.Always.Can Clementine, AJ and the Ericson kids survive and, most importantly, live after everything they've experienced?





	Waiting Around to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I started writing this before ep 4 came out and figured I may as well finish it anyways, lol. Never expected it to be an easy ride for these poor kids but oof.

It was over. The “easy” part, anyway.

Nothing about Clementine’s journey could ever be described as simple. Far from it. Unfortunately, the fighting was never the hardest thing to deal with. Facing monsters - both undead and living - that was child’s play in comparison. Second nature. No, the hardest part was dealing with the aftermath. Broken people shaped by traumatic experiences, closer to shattering than ever before.

Always.

When they got back to the school, Ruby rushed Louis off to tend to his injuries. Minnie passed out after the explosion, carried back by Violet and Clementine. Tenn took responsibility for her shoulder wound, bandaging it up. They left her in one of the many empty rooms to sleep it off. Even after everything she’d done, Clem didn’t have the heart to suggest leaving her behind. Not when emotions were running this high.

They’d seen enough death.

A few days passed since their escape. The harrowing memories of their time spent on the Delta still lingered. Omar and Aasim refused to speak about what happened, traumatized after witnessing Louis’ mutilation. Nobody wanted to press them too hard, they would talk about it in their own time. All they could do now was support each other.

**_THUD._ **

Clementine glanced over at AJ, who was bouncing the beach ball he found before they infiltrated the Delta. Ever since they came back to the Rotting Shithole - previously known as Ericson - he’d been so quiet.

**_THUD._ **

That could only mean one thing. He had something on his mind. Something big. It wouldn’t be long before she found out what. AJ liked to think things over, for a long time, then talk to her about it. Maybe she could speed up the process, though. Seeing him like this was hard.

**_THUD._ **

“What’s up, Goofball?”

He let the ball hit his feet, sighing. “I hate waiting. All we do is wait now.”

“Better than fighting.”

They’d done way too much of that. At least Lilly couldn’t hurt them anymore. Not that it meant they were safe. There would be other people, ready to steal and destroy. Walkers, too. Still, small victories. Not that there was much to celebrate.

His shoulders slumped, entire body deflating. “Not when people are hurt and you can’t do anything.” Their eyes met, his filled with tentative hope and lingering fear. “Can we see Louis yet?”

“I don’t think so, kiddo.”

“Will he be okay?”

That kind of question was impossible to answer. A battle between her desire to tell the truth - she didn’t know - and to protect any sliver of childlike innocence AJ still had.

“I hope so.”

“He’s strong,” AJ stated confidently. “Even if he makes stupid jokes.”

She frowned, recalling his attempt at smiling when she first saw him on the boat. It broke her heart just thinking about it. She had failed him. And yet, he didn’t seem to blame her. Not one bit. Maybe that would change when he finally woke up...

“Yeah, he is.”

AJ watched her closely. “It wasn’t your fault. Lilly did this.” He nodded firmly. “We stopped her from hurting more people.”

“Still doesn’t make it feel good.”

“The tough calls never feel good.”

He was so young but his words so mature. Through experience. No five year old should say that with such defeated acceptance. Before she could reply, a soft knock echoed through the room, followed by a creak.

AJ stood up, rushing over to the door. “Vi!”

“Hey there, AJ.” She gently ruffled his hair, then caught Clementine’s eye. “Mind if I come in?”

Clem smiled warmly, sweeping the air with her arm. “This is as much your room as ours.”

AJ grinned too, grabbing her wrist and pulling her across the room. “Yeah!”

“Thanks.”

Letting him guide her, Violet sat down on the bed, leaving enough space for him to squeeze in between. Clementine glanced at AJ, who continued to grin, and then at Vi. Her girlfriend smiled back, green eyes filled with unwavering love. Clem was grateful to have her around. For AJ as much as herself. Vi was surprisingly good with kids, Tenn the perfect example. She wholeheartedly accepted AJ, not shying away from that newfound responsibility.

“How’re you guys holding up?” Violet asked, lightly nudging AJ’s leg with her own. He passed it on to Clem, like a Newton’s cradle.

Clementine shrugged. “Could be worse.”

“I’m worried about Louis,” AJ said hesitantly, looking between them and waiting for a reaction.

“Ruby said he might, you know, wake up today.” Her voice wavered, throat cleared. “Well, for more than a few seconds. He’s been in and out. Fighting.”

“What about Minnie?” Clementine asked tentatively.

It would always be a sensitive subject, but they needed to address it. Sooner rather than later.

Violet rubbed the back of her neck, shuffling awkwardly. “That’s... what I came here to talk to you about.”

Without warning, AJ wriggled out from between them and stood up. “I’m gonna go check on Tenn.”

One of Clem’s eyebrows raised, confused. “You can stay, AJ. It’s okay.”

He shook his head, picking the abandoned beach ball up. “I get mad when anyone talks about her. Like, _really_ mad. I don’t want to be mad… or sad.”

There was no point arguing with him. Clementine knew that. “Alright. I’ll come get you when we’re done.”

AJ nodded, giving them both a hug before vacating the room, ball in hand.

“He’s a smart kid.” As she watched him leave, Violet’s expression shifted to concern. “I get worried about him, though.”

“You and me both.”

Being a parental figure was rough, especially given Clem’s unstable past. She could barely remember her own parents. Lee was the closest person she had, and he’d been thrown in at the deep end.

“You’ve done a good job,” Violet reassured, shuffling over to occupy the space AJ left. She took Clem’s hand in hers. “Better than I could’ve. Than most adults, too. I mean, shit, you were just a kid yourself.”

“I needed him as much as he needed me. I don’t think I would’ve made it this far without him.”

Clementine frowned, vividly remembering the time when AJ was taken from her. One of the worst days of her life.

“Lots of people need you, Clem.”

“I need them, too.”

Squeezing Violet’s hand, Clem leaned over to rest her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. It felt so damn good to rely on someone this way. And be relied on in turn. Not like before, when people treated her like an adult for all the wrong reasons.

“It’s funny.” Violet laughed, short and soft. “When I first met you, it didn’t feel like you needed anyone. A badass one woman army. I respected that, still do, but… I can also see another side now.”

“What’s that?”

“That side nobody wants to admit is there. Because it might hurt if we do. We can’t do anything alone, not really,” she paused, shaking her head. “I mean, shit, I would know.”

“When I was with Lee, I felt safe. He protected me, right until the end. I tried a couple other groups after he died, didn’t work out, then I was alone. Never thought I’d find something that felt like home again. And I never realized... no, never wanted to admit just how much I needed people until I came back to the school. After AJ got shot.”

Violet kissed her forehead, then pulled her into a hug. “I’m glad you came back.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Clementine squeezed her back, wondering how in the everloving hell she’d managed to survive this long without Violet and the other Ericson kids. _Barely_ was probably the least graphic answer. When she met Javi, she’d been in a really bad place. As much as she didn’t want to ruin the moment, they had shit to do. Namely, deciding the fate of the ex-Delta child soldier locked up in one of the bedrooms. They could only avoid that potential problem for so long.

“So, Minnie?”

Reluctantly, Violet broke their hug, focusing on her feet. “She’s awake.”

“Thought there’d be more noise when she finally was.”

Given her reaction when they tried to escape the boat, it would make sense. Clementine shuddered, recalling the look in Minnie’s eyes, towering over her with a knife. Desperate, filled with murderous rage.

“Better to lay low, I guess.” Violet shrugged. “Ruby left her to Tenn, since she’s been busy with Louis. I think Minnie’s been awake for a while now, just… waiting. God only knows what crap she’s been feeding him. He won’t tell me anything. I _know_ he’s lying.”

“You’re slipping into mom mode.” Clementine bumped their shoulders, trying to lighten the mood.

“Someone has to.” Violet’s smile was temporary, fading to sadness. “Shit like this gets people killed. Like… with Mitch. Tenn’s not the only one susceptible to her bullshit.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just… shit, I don’t know what to do, Clem. I-I thought I was over this. But, when I look at Minnie, this brainwashed cold-blooded killer, all my mind sees is this dorky kid who couldn’t even kill a fucking walker. And all she sees in me is…” Her face crumpled up, defensive. “Someone incapable. A pushover.”

“You’re anything but that, Vi. What happened with Marlon proves that,” Clementine reassured, lightly rubbing her shoulder and back for comfort. “Let me talk to her.”

“A-are you sure? It… really should be me. Especially since, you know, she tried to…” Violet hesitated, shaking her head. “I’m supposed to be the ‘leader’ or whatever. Why did I even step up?”

Clementine had seen this doubt before. Felt it. When there were so many people relying on you, it was too easy to question every single choice you made.

“You did what nobody else would. Or could."

Running her fingers through short blonde hair, Vi sighed. “Maybe. I was… also kinda scared about what they might do to you and AJ if I didn’t. They already kicked you out once. But you proved them all wrong.”

“Wasn’t just me. You gave me the chance to prove it.”

“Because I trust you. You’re capable, smart, resourceful,” Violet paused, clearly considering her wording. “Scary as hell sometimes.”

“Says you.”

“Only when someone threatens the people I care about. You’re, uh, on that list. In case it wasn’t already obvious.”

“I can tell. You saved me, back on the boat.”

While Clementine knew Violet wouldn’t let her die, especially not by Minnie’s hand, she was still shocked when she shot her shoulder. It probably surprised Vi just as much.

“Yeah, I guess I did. Shit, I didn’t even think. Never thought I’d shoot Minnie with a crossbow. She… would’ve killed you…” Violet shook her head vigorously, trying to rid herself of that thought.

“Takes more than that to kill me.” Clem pressed a kiss to the back of her palm. “Especially when my badass bow-wielding girlfriend is around.”

“Ha, yeah. So I’ve heard.” Sighing heavily, Violet nodded. “Okay, you go talk to her. I’ll… stand guard outside or something. Maybe I’ll join you if things are going good. Or… really bad.”

“It’ll be okay, Vi.”

“I’ve heard that so many times before, seen it crumble just as many, but… when you say it, I want to believe it.”

“Then believe it.”

Clementine gave her a soft and tender kiss, then a firm hug. She could feel her own heart beating fast. Or was that Violet’s? Maybe both. She didn’t want to ever let go, but she had to. There would be plenty of time for this. For them.

Violet gently bumped their foreheads together. “If Minnie does anything suspicious, shout and I’ll come running.”

“I will.”

“You fucking better. I can’t lose you now.”

“You won’t have to.”

Mentally preparing herself for this, Clementine headed over to the door. Just as she was about to leave, she heard a panicked “Wait!” and hurried footsteps. No time to think, she felt Violet hug her from behind. It almost knocked them both off balance, Clem’s head nearly smacking into the creaky wooden door.

“God, Clem, I hope you know that… I love you.”

Her voice quivered. Scared to commit and potentially lose everything. Clementine tried to turn around but Violet hugged her tighter, burying her face into her back. Instead, she put a hand over Vi’s and leaned into her embrace.

“I do know that. You make sure I do. And... I love you back.”

Eventually, Violet let her go. There were faint tear streaks down her cheek, eyes watery. Feeling her heart break, Clem took Violet’s face in her hands, kissing away the tears. Once they had mostly dried, she lightly nuzzled their noses together and gave her one last kiss on the lips.

“When you’ve got my back, nothing’s impossible, Vi.”

Unable to speak, Violet nodded and kissed her back. She grabbed hold of Clementine’s hand as they left the room, walking down the corridor. Each step felt heavy. The last thing Clem wanted to do was talk to someone who tried to kill her, but she had to be strong. For everyone’s sake. Besides, if she could somehow de-convert Minnie, it would be a last poetic fuck you to Lilly.

When they reached Minnie’s room, Violet reluctantly let go of Clem’s hand. She leaned against the wall, hunched with arms crossed.

“See you on the other side.”

“You bet.”

Taking a deep breath, Clementine opened the door and carefully poked her head in. Nothing looked out of place. When she saw Minnie laying on the bed, she relaxed a little. No surprise attack. Yet. Heart in her throat, she approached the bunk bed. Green eyes flickered open, piercing her very soul as she pulled up a chair. Intense. They stared at each other for a while in silence, neither of them wanting to back down. That would be a sign of weakness.

“Don’t. Don’t look at me like that,” Minnie growled, eyes narrowing.

“Like what?”

She scoffed, gritting her teeth. “Like I’m the worst person in this whole damn world. I’m no saint, but _don’t_ fucking judge me. I bet you’ve done plenty of horrible shit to survive.” Clementine winced reflexively. Something Minnie noticed and latched onto. “Yeah, thought so. People like you always get others hurt. Or worse.” It would be so easy to fight back, to verbally lash out against these accusations. The painful truth: Minnie wasn't completely wrong. “Not even gonna deny it, huh. Figured you'd argue, even if it was pointless.”

“I don't want to fight. I just want to talk.”

Even with Minnie injured like this, Clementine did not doubt that she would fight until the bitter end and probably get them both killed.

Minnie laughed, short and sharp. “What and decide what to do with me? I thought you said Violet was in charge. Guess I was right, it _was_ you all along.”

“She _is_ in charge,” Clementine corrected forcefully, “but can you really blame her for not wanting to talk to you?”

“Fuck. You.”

This would take time. Lots of it. And patience. She would have to dig deep.

“Look, it doesn't help anyone if we're at each other's throats.”

“Why did you even bring me here, Clementine?” That question didn't have a simple answer. “You've killed so many people like me without a second thought.” Minnie's eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Probably just another way to manipulate everyone. Especially Vi. You got her wrapped around your little finger, don't y-?”

Clementine had heard enough. She marched over to the bed, slapping Minnie's cheek.

“Don't you _dare_. You don't know anything about me.”

Minnie smiled, a twisted victory as her eyes locked onto their target. “There. _That's_ the real Clementine. How many lives has she ruined, I wonder?”

“If you really think that, maybe you shouldn't try to piss me off.”

“You think this tough act scares me? It doesn't.”

When Clem looked into Minnie’s eyes, she saw… nothing. No hate or anger or fear, just emptiness. She had given up. A zombie without the bite. Waiting around to die. Maybe she hoped that, if she goaded enough, Clem would end it all.

Clamping down on her anger, she sat back down. “It won’t work. I know what you’re trying to do, and it won’t work. I’m not going to kill you.”

“Really?” Minnie scoffed loudly. “Feels like you were pretty damn close a few seconds ago.”

“If I was going to, you’d already be dead.”

“Well, maybe you should. Before I kill you. You are a threat to _everyone_ he-” She didn’t get the chance to finish that accusation.

Violet appeared in the doorway, beyond angry. “I can’t listen to this shit anymore.”

For a split second, Minnie’s composure cracked. “Didn’t think you’d have the guts to come here.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Violet snarled back. Minnie’s eyes widened a fraction, surprised by her directness. “This has to stop. It’s _over_. Lilly is _dead_. Everyone else on that fucking ship is _dead_. And you know what? That’s a _good thing._ They didn’t give a single shit about you, or Sophie. I mean, fuck, they made you _kill_ h-”

Balling up her fists, Minnie lunged forward and broke free of her temporary wrist restraints. They should’ve secured her sooner, but they were all so damn worried about Louis. Clementine was quicker, tackling her back down on the bed.

“Get the fuck off me!” she screamed, clawing and lashing out with her limbs.

Clem felt teeth on her neck, shoving Minnie’s head down before she could bite. Violet ran over, helping restrain her. After struggling for a few moments, she ran out of steam. Not before causing chaos, though. The bed frame creaked loudly, anything left on the bedside table knocked over.

“What the heck is going on in here?” Ruby stormed into the room, ready to attack. AJ was close behind her, knife drawn.

“Don’t worry. We go it covered,” Clementine reassured, tightening Minnie’s restraints before tentatively letting go.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Alright, if you say so.”

“How’s Louis? Violet asked tentatively, attention now one hundred percent focused on her injured friend.

“He’s stable. Wasn’t easy… or pretty. He was a real trooper, though.”

“He’ll be okay?”

“I think so, yeah. If we’d left it much longer though… anyway, he woke up a few minutes ago. Don’t know how long for. I’m gonna go sit down for a moment. Shout if anything happens.”

Ruby half-staggered away from the room. Dead on her feet.

When Clementine glanced back at the bed, reluctant to leave Minnie alone after everything that just happened, AJ took a step forward. “I’ll keep watch.”

“AJ-”

“I won’t do anything to her. If she tries to hurt me, I’ll aim for the legs.” His eyes implored her to trust him.

He was growing up fast, whether she liked it or not. “We’ll be right back.”

Once again, Clem took Vi’s hand and lead them out of the room. She glanced over her shoulder before they left, watching AJ climb up onto the bedside dresser and crouch, knife in hand. His eyes fell on Minnie, laser focus.

“Bite mark.” Violet lightly ran her fingers across the light neck indentations on Clementine’s neck. “Shit, for a second there, I thought she’d turned and…”

“Still not bitten,” she repeated her mantra as they walked down the hallway, tradition by this point.

Guilt consumed Violet’s face, shoulders slumping. “I shouldn’t have made you do that. Or got so mad that she attacked you. I’m sorry, Clem…”

Clementine shook her head, eager to shut down the guilt-ridden apology. “Vi, we both know she would’ve attacked me eventually. If not today, some other time. Better to know what we’re faced with. You probably stopped her from taking a chunk out of me. Well, several chunks.”

“Ew.” Violet’s face crumpled with disgust as she shoved Clem’s shoulder. “Did _not_ need that mental image.”

“Sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

At least she’d succeeded in distracting them both. For a little while. They reached Louis’ room, hesitating. This was gonna suck.

“Ready?”

“Not really,” Violet admitted, shifting uncomfortably.

“Me neither.”

Taking a deep breath, Clementine pushed the door part open. Her heart was in her throat, hand quivering with fear. She felt Violet’s hand over hers, encouraging. They entered the room. The air felt heavy, multiple dried blood stains decorating every surface. While neither of them was squeamish, especially not after everything they’d seen, it made Clem sick to her stomach.

Violet tensed as they approached the bed, face slowly filling with horror at the state of her best friend. Frozen to the spot.

“Lou…”

He smiled at his name, mouth no longer covered with his own blood. To the untrained eye, nothing would seem wrong. They knew better. Less sure of himself. Traumatized. Clem could tell he was trying so hard to put on a brave face. With a shaky hand, he grabbed a piece of crumpled paper. He scribbled something on it, holding it out. Clementine went to take it, Louis trapping her hand in his and gently patting the back of her palm before letting her take it. Reassuring.

Swallowing hard, she held it so Violet could read too.

**_At least I won’t have to taste cantaloupe ever again._ **

That one sentence was too much for Violet. She launched herself at Louis, hugging him tight and sobbing her heart out. It startled both him and Clementine.

“I’m sorry, Lou. I- fuck…” Her apology was lost to tears.

Expression softening, his own eyes watery, he softly patted her head. With his other hand, he motioned for Clem to join them. Feeling a lump form in her throat, she wrapped her arms around them both.

_Why did the people she love keep getting hurt?_

* * *

**Six Months Later...**

Footsteps.

Purposeful and echoey. Clementine marched down the hallway, eyes scanning Ericson’s dorm rooms. When she reached the mouth of a dead end, she turned to the nearest door. To her surprise, a boy stepped out of the room she planned on entering. Mid-length brown hair and an unnervingly serene aura.

“James?”

“Hello, Clementine.” Even after all this time staying at the school, as safe as he could ever hope to be, he still whispered.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What’re you doing?”

“I spoke with Minerva. It was… difficult. For both of us.”

An ex-Whisperer and ex-Delta soldier seemed like an explosive mix.

“What did you talk about?”

“Many things. We were honest. About our pasts.”

Clementine raised an eyebrow, curious. They had all tried for months to get Minnie to open up. Even with Tenn and Violet, she remained somewhat withdrawn and guarded.

“She… will get better.”

His answer surprised her. While hesitant, there was an understated confidence.

“You think?”

“Yes.”

Sensing she wouldn’t get anything else from him, Clem just had to accept his input. “I hope you’re right.”

“Me too.”

He titled his head and nodded stiffly - his way of ending the conversation - then walked away. James was strange, they didn’t agree on everything, but Clem had noticed some changes. He wasn’t as judgmental or set in his ways as before. They still butted heads, especially where AJ was concerned. A fresh perspective from someone who cared wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

Rolling her shoulders, she stood in front of the room Minnie had been resting since they brought her back. The first time they spoke had been… tense. To put it mildly. She stepped inside, spotting Minnie by the window. When she heard the door open, she turned around.

“Clementine.”

Minnie still insisted on using her full name. Maybe that would change one day. Maybe it wouldn’t.

“How’re you feeling?” Clem asked, keeping her distance.

“Still feels strange being here. I almost forgot what the school looked like. Lotta memories.”

The ex-Delta soldier glanced around the room, expression softening. She opened one of the drawers, pulling out an old photo album. When she reached a certain page, she stopped. Her fingers hovered over the page, tracing gentle patterns. Not once did she look away from it.

“A lot of regrets, too. Mistakes. I just… gave up, but Sophie… she fought until the bitter end. I can still remember the way she looked at me when she thought we were free… and then when I…" Her voice cracked. "She could’ve so easily killed me instead. She was always the strong one.”

Minnie finally looked up from the album, defeated acceptance creeping to the forefront of her eyes.

“Sometimes, I still find myself wanting to kill you, too.”

“You wouldn’t be the first.” The first few times, it scared her. Now, Clementine didn’t even flinch at the thought of someone threatening her with death.

“It’ll only stay as a thought. Nothing more,” Minnie reassured. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself, too. “Just thought you should know. If you plan on keeping me here still."

“So long as I don’t get stabbed again, I’m happy.”

“Violet would kill me if I ever tried that again.” Minnie frowned at the thought. “She used to be so shy. In the background. I probably helped keep her there…” She sighed heavily. “Maybe she bounced off your obnoxious confidence.”

“I’ll… take that as a compliment.”

“Take it however you want.” Minnie actually managed a smile. For half a second. “Anyway, we both have shit to do.”

Taking that as her not so subtle cue to leave, Clem walked over to the door.

“Clementine.”

She stopped, looking over her shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Don’t hurt her… or Tenn. Or anyone.” For the first time since Clementine met her, Minnie sounded genuinely vulnerable. Not even trying to hide it. “...or I’ll hurt you, okay.”

“I won’t.”

Closing the door, she headed towards the courtyard. A light breeze tickled her skin, sunlight almost blinding her. She put a hand on her brow, shielding her eyes. Only Ruby, Omar and Rosie were outside.

Ruby waved her over. “Hey, shug.”

“You seem… really happy today,” Clementine observed as she scratched Rosie’s ear.

“Damn right I do.” Ruby looked around the courtyard, beaming. “I mean, look at all this. _We_ did this. It actually feels like home.”

“It’s almost hard to imagine it any other way.”

“When Marlon ran things, it felt like a prison. Not just because of his paranoid safe zone shrinking. It still felt like the school, you know.” Ruby’s shoulders slumped. “A place they kept us because we were too difficult to deal with. So many stupid rules.” She shook her head, expression determined. “It’s ours now.”

“Ours,” Clementine repeated.

The word felt so damn good to say. It had been a long time since she felt like she belonged anywhere.

“Ah, the brave huntsmen returns!” Ruby chuckled as Aasim and Louis approached, rabbits slung over their shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.”

Louis flexed his arms, striking a few exaggerated poses. As always, he fully embraced the attention. After getting a cheek kiss from Ruby, Aasim brought the rabbits over to Omar, who was sitting at one of the benches. The designated chef looked over the haul, nodding approvingly.

“I have just the herb that’ll make tonight’s stew amazing.”

Putting the last rabbit down, Aasim rolled his shoulders. “I don’t doubt it.”

“All hail Omar the Masterchef!” Ruby exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Louis grinned, mimicking a worship bow melodramatically. Wagging her entire body, Rosie barked and crouched down in solidarity. Omar rolled his eyes, but anyone could see he was enjoying this.

“Oh, right.” Aasim turned to Clem. “Saw Vi on the way back. She said to meet in the bell tower later. Usual time.”

The group exchanged knowing glances, Louis making kissy faces to tease her.

Ruby smirked. “Sounds like an _important_ meeting.”

“ _Very_ ,” Omar added, pausing his food preparation.

“Oh, knock it off, guys. And thanks for telling me.”

Aasim smiled. “Who am I to get in the way of true love?”

“Okaaaay, I’m leaving.”

Before this got any more embarrassing, with Louis around it _definitely_ would, Clementine retreated inside the school. She still had some time before she needed to meet with Vi. When she walked past Tenn’s room, she caught a glimpse of trouble. AJ, Tenn and Willy crowded around… something.

She poked her head in, just to make sure. “What’re you guys doing?”

“Nothing,” Willy replied, moving so she couldn’t see.

“Like hell I believe that.”

Clem put a hand on her hip, staring them all down. She could see Tenn start to waver under her gaze, focusing on him.

“Trying to make fireworks,” he mumbled.

“Tenn!” Willy and AJ groaned.

“Sorry.”

“Why?” she crossed her arms, no-nonsense.

“It’s a _surprise_.” AJ gave Tenn the side eye. “Or it was _supposed_ to be.”

“Okay, well… try not to blow the school up.”

“We won’t blow it up.” Willy shrugged. “Probably.”

Deciding it was best to just leave them to it, Clementine ducked into her room. A few things had changed over the months. Their collection of trinkets had exploded, not much room left. More drawings and plants. Various animal bones. A number plate or two. Posters and banners. Books, especially comics. Even an old camera, too battered to use. Violet had officially moved her stuff over too. There wasn’t much. Art supplies she stashed away for Tenn and AJ; a worn photo of her family heavily taped back together, she ripped it up when she arrived at Ericson then regretted it; her trusty meat cleaver, a cactus plant called Prick she stored near Clem’s Venus flytrap and a dog eared cat plush. It took her a while to move the soft toy over, embarrassed that she needed it to sleep.

Old habits.

Clementine walked over to one of the bunk beds, sitting down. She picked up the plush, examining its squashed face and body. With the way Violet hugged her, clinging on for dear life, the misshapen cat made  _perfect_ sense. Sighing, she laid down and held it to her chest. It wasn’t as good as hugging Vi, but it was close enough to put her at ease. Her eyelids felt heavy, fading in and out of consciousness...

“Clem?”

Her eyes snapped open when she felt someone shake her. Blinking a few times, she spotted AJ stood by the bed.

“Hey there, Goofball,” she said through a yawn.

He tilted his head. “You’re not seeing Vi today? You usually do.”

“Shit…” she muttered under her breath, jumping out of bed. Before racing out of the door, she paused. “Thanks for waking me, AJ.”

Determined, she stormed through the hallway, narrowly avoiding smacking into Louis. She skidded to a halt, almost losing her balance. He grabbed her arm, steadying her.

“Whoa!” Both feet on the ground, she tried to get her bearings. “Thanks.”

Hand on hip, Louis gave her a disapproving look and pointed out of the window to the bell tower.

“Do you think she’ll be mad?”

Louis considered it, shaking his head as he tapped his chest and grinned.

“She loves you too, but that doesn’t stop her getting angry,” she reminded him.

He shrugged, looking proud of his ability to annoy her. Then, he waved his hand around, motioning for her to continue running.

“Right, yes. Don’t want to test the limits.”

Heart still racing, she sprinted over to the bell tower and climbed to the top as quickly as she could. After several close calls almost slipping, they made an actual ladder to get up there. Much safer. It reminded Clem of her treehouse. A bittersweet memory. Reaching the top, she walked along the rooftop. Violet was already there, legs dangling over the edge.

“You’re late,” she said, continuing to stare out over the courtyard.

Clementine sat down next to Vi, offering an apologetic smile. “Yeah, sorry. I, uh… fell asleep.”

“Being leader’s a tough job.”

“You would know, Captain Vi of the S.S. Rotting Shithole.”

Violet snorted. She always did at that name. “Oh please, I’m more like second in command.”

Clementine smiled, laying down so she could get a good view of the stars. It only took a moment for Violet to join her, snuggling up close.

“You’ll always be a captain to me.”

“Maybe I should get a peg leg then.” Violet frowned, deep in thought. “Or a hook hand. No, wait, an eye patch.” She nodded, happy with her choice. “Yeah, that’d look badass.”

“I’ll take the peg leg, then.”

“You could sharpen it at the end. Make it a weapon. Or like, attach a gun on the end.” Clementine could see the cogs in her brain working overtime. “Hmm, might be easier with a hook hand. Then you twist on some cool attachments…”

“Cleaver hand,” Clem suggested.

“If I ever lose my hand, I am _totally_ doing that.” Violet kissed her cheek. “You have the best ideas.”

In the distance, they heard a loud **_BOOM_** , followed by a brief flash of faint purple and orange.

“So close!” Willy’s voice carried from down in the courtyard, equal parts frustrated and pumped.

“That was so cool!” That had to be AJ.

“So much for a quiet night star gazing,” Violet chuckled to herself, nuzzling into her girlfriend’s neck.

Clementine gently tangled her fingers in blonde hair. “That was always gonna be impossible.”

“A girl can dream.”

“Won’t argue with that.”

After everything they’d been through, all the pain and trauma, they deserved that much. Clementine had everything she could ever dream of right here. A home and family, people who loved her. A star twinkled overhead. She wondered if it was Lee, watching over them. She hoped it was. When she glanced down, Vi’s eyes were closed, her breathing steady. Smiling, she closed her eyes too.

* * *

_She found herself in her treehouse. A nice change from the train. The edges of her surroundings were blurred, vague shapes. Some details came into focus. Childhood drawings, her battered walkie-talkie, tire swing and plastic tea set._

_Lee sat across from her, sipping at a cup. “You came back.”_

_“Of course I did.” Clementine frowned. He looked ridiculous. “You do realize that’s empty, right?”_

_He shrugged, taking the pot and tipping it into his cup. To her surprise, steaming tea poured from the end._

_“It’s only as empty as you think it is.”_

_With a smile, he passed her a full cup too. Deciding to suspend belief, she took it. “Are those today’s words of wisdom?”_

_“Seems appropriate.” He took another sip, smacking his lips. “Ah, perfect.”_

_Clementine looked at the liquid in her cup. A light brown color. It felt warm, the flavor subtle. When was the last time she even had tea? Her mom used to let her drink some occasionally. So long ago. Since the apocalypse began, she’d been used to bad coffee. Almost exclusively._

_When she caught Lee staring at her, a huge grin on his face, she raised an eyebrow. “What?”_

_He chuckled at her directness. “Nothing. I’m just… happy. And I’m so proud of you, sweet pea.”_

_Feeling her heart melt, Clementine put her cup down and shuffled closer, hugging him tight. “Thank you, Lee. For everything.”_

_He gently patted her head, enveloping her in a warm embrace. There were no tears. She had cried enough, made so many mistakes and felt intense guilt. Lee would want her to forgive herself. So, she would._

_No more waiting._

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I always type sweat pea instead of sweet pea. I have a problem XD


End file.
